Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to manually-operated shifter levers for controlling automatic transmissions and transfer cases of motor vehicles and, more particularly, to an interlock mechanism acting between the shifter levers which prevents operation of one shifter lever when the other shifter lever is in a particular position.
2. Background of the Invention
Automatic transmission shifters of motor vehicles, wherever mounted, are used to manually control gear ratios of a transmission. The automatic transmission shifter typically has a shifter lever which is pivotable over a series of positions representative of desired gear ratios such as, for example, park, reverse neutral, drive and one or more lower. The shifter lever is connected to the motor vehicle transmission by a suitable mechanical and/or electronic operating linkage to effect actuation of the transmission to the selected gear ratio. Some automatic transmission shifters are also provided with a xe2x80x9ctiptronicxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cauto stick (A/S)xe2x80x9d shifting option wherein the automatic transmission can be manually shifted up or down one gear level by incrementally moving the shifter lever. For example, the transmission can be manually shifted up one gear level from first gear to second gear or manually shifted down one gear level from second gear to first gear. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,070,740 and 5,791,197 for examples of A/S shifting systems, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties.
Transfer case shifter levers of 4-wheel drive motor vehicles, wherever mounted, are used to manually control operation ranges provided by gearing of a transfer case. The transfer case shifter typically has a shifter lever which is pivotable over a series of positions representative of desired operation ranges such as, for example, 4-wheel high, neutral, and 4-wheel low. The shifter lever is connected to the motor vehicle transfer case by a suitable mechanical and/or electronic operating linkage to effect actuation of the transfer case to the selected operation range.
In some 4-wheel drive motor vehicles having automatic transmissions, the automatic transmission shifter lever and the transfer case shifter lever are each mounted on a center console adjacent one another. Because more and more control features are being integrated into the instrument panel and the center console of motor vehicles, the amount of space allotted for the shifters is becoming smaller an smaller. The automatic transmission shifter lever and the transfer case shifter lever of some vehicles are assembled together having a common base and bezel in order to reduce the overall size of the shifters.
While these constructions provide useful and effective control of transmissions and transfer cases, in some cases the shifter levers can be very close and even interfere with each other during some movements. This is particularly true when at least one of the shifters is not a straight-line shifter, that is a shifter which requires some movement of the shifter lever transverse to the forward/rearward direction of the motor vehicle, such as is common with an automatic transmission shifter having an A/S option. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved shifter system having both an automatic transmission shifter lever and a transfer case shifter lever wherein the shifter levers are located very close without interference therebetween.
The present invention provides a shifter system which overcomes at least some of the above-noted problems of the related art. According to the present invention, a shifter system comprises, in combination, a first shifter lever movable along a first shift path in forward and rearward directions and in lateral directions substantially perpendicular to the forward and rearward directions and a second shifter lever movable along a second shift path in forward and rearward directions. The second shift path is located laterally adjacent the first shift path. An interlock mechanism includes a blocker movable between a locking position wherein the blocker prevents movement of the second shifter lever to a first portion of the second shift path from a second portion of the second shift path and an unlocking position wherein the blocker permits movement of the second shifter lever to the first portion of the second shift path from the second portion of the second shift path. The blocker moves to the locking position when the first shifter lever is laterally moved toward the second shift path and moves to the unlocking position when the first shifter lever is laterally moved away from the second shift path.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a shifter system comprises, in combination, a first shifter lever movable along a first shift path in forward and rearward directions and in lateral directions substantially perpendicular to the forward and rearward directions and a second shifter lever movable along a second shift path in forward and rearward directions. The second shift path is located laterally adjacent the first shift path. An interlock mechanism includes a blocking flange carried by the second shifter lever. The blocking flange is adapted to block movement of the first shifter lever laterally toward the second shifter lever when the second shifter lever is along a first portion of the second shift path and to permit movement of the first shifter lever laterally toward the second shifter lever when the second shifter lever is along a second portion of the second shift path.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a shifter system comprises, in combination, an automatic transmission shifter lever movable along a first shift path in forward and rearward directions and a transfer case shifter lever movable along a second shift path in forward and rearward directions. The automatic transmission shifter lever is also movable in lateral directions substantially perpendicular to the forward and rearward directions to provide an auto stick option. The second shift path is located laterally adjacent the first shift path. An interlock mechanism includes a blocker pivotable between a locking position wherein the blocker prevents movement of the transfer case shifter lever to a first portion of the second shift path from a second portion of the second shift path and an unlocking position wherein the blocker permits movement of the transfer case shifter lever to the first portion from the second shift path from the second portion of the second shift path. The blocker is operably connected to the automatic transmission shifter lever so that lateral movement of the automatic transmission shifter lever toward the second shift path pushes the blocker to the locking position from the unlocking position and lateral movement of the automatic transmission shifter lever away from the second shift path pulls the blocker to the unlocking position from the locking position. The interlock mechanism further includes a blocking flange carried by the second shifter lever. The blocking flange is adapted to block movement of the blocker to the locking position from the unlocking position and movement of the first shifter lever laterally toward the second shifter lever when the second shifter lever is along the first portion of the second shift path and to permit movement of the blocker to the locking position from the unlocking position and movement of the first shifter lever laterally toward the second shifter lever when the second shifter lever is along the second portion of the second shift path.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of motor vehicle shifter systems. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low cost assembly which utilizes a relatively small amount of center console space. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.